muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Muv-Luv Wiki
102.jpg|Muv Luv Wiki|link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Muv-Luv_Wiki:About|linktext=Welcome to the wiki, a site anyone can contribute to! To Toast a Revolunationary.jpg|Contributing |link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Guide|linktext=Be sure to check the editing guide before making changes BETA Hive moon.png|Search Function|linktext=Please use the search button before creating a page to avoid redundancy Age's_attitude_towards_English.jpg|Gag Articles |link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gag_article|linktext=These are joke articles that are not to be taken seriously. Look for a "Gag Article" tag if unsure of a page. This wikia contains articles and has been edited times since August 11th, 2011. New Infoboxes have been implemented and pages require updating. If you want to help refer to this page. Regular browsing should not be affected. The Steam release is live! Get it now: '''http://store.steampowered.com/app/449830 '''Muv-Luv Extra/Unlimited Steam Community thread: https://steamcommunity.com/app/449830/discussions/ For feedback on the release, please visit the official site: http://community.muvluv.moe/index.php?/topic/566-muv-luv-feedback/ MUV LUV WIKI News and Upcoming Works= New game anounced! Muv-Luv Integrate Schwarzensmarken Visual Novels (Windows Port; Japan Only): November 27, 2015 (Part 1) September 28, 2016 (Part 2) Muv Luv Trilogy (Vita Port can be found on Amazon both EU and NA versions: Jun 2, 2018 Sources: Jun 2, 2018 Update #53 - Grab your PS Vita (EU/NA) digital copies now! Sources: Muv-Luv Updates |-| Main Releases by Age= Muv-Luv Trilogy and other Games in the Series Muv-Luv (マブラヴ, Mabu Ravu) is a multimedia franchise by âge spanning various Visual Novels, Light Novels, Mangas and a sidestory Anime series. The primary medium by which Muv-Luv was first produced was as a visual novel. Outside of the main series, many of the side-stories set in the world of Muv-Luv are often released in a combined bundle, regardless of whether they are related to each other or not; many have also been released more than once, and together with different stories. Three main games are: The original Muv-Luv was released in February 28th, 2003, which contains Extra & Unlimited. Its sequel, Muv-Luv Alternative, followed nearly 3 years later and was released in February 24th, 2006. Since then, several more related series have been released, each covering a different aspect of the Muv-Luv universe. Other Games by Age For a more comprehensive list of each release done by âge, and the games that come with them, please visit this link. Series Settings and Publications Main Article: Series Setting In Series Setting, you'll find out about the many stories in Muv-Luv which share the same world, especially those set in the Unlimited/Alternative timelines. Explore the history and development of events that have transpired in the Muv-Luv universe, as well as its technological and geopolitical aspects. Main Article: Publications In Publications you'll find out more about the stories that are set in the Muv-Luv universe, as well as supplementary guidebooks detailing the creation of the world setting, and the creative process that went into the production of this series. |-| Featured Articles= 253.jpg|TSFs|link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Tactical_Surface_Fighter|linktext=Senjutsuki (戦術機, "tactical fighter"), or Senjutsuhokousentouki (戦術歩行戦闘機, "tactical walking fighter aircraft"), are large bipedal robots, and are used as primary weapons to combat the aliens known 004.jpg|TSF Components|link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/TSF_Systems|linktext=While humanity accumulated a wealth of data from their early engagements with the BETA and used it to refine their tactics, Tactical Surface Fighter manufacturers slaved to improve their fighting machines both in software and hardware. Betasize.png|BETA|link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/BETA|linktext=The Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race Balls of fuckin' super-carbon.jpg|Timeline|link=http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Alternative_Timeline|linktext=1867: Formation of the Motosuu Government (元枢府) in Japan. The daimyos of the shogunate-overthrowing faction and the families |-| Fan Made Games= *Muv Luv Divergence: An in progress, fanmade Visual Novel that takes place post-Ouka. **Episode 1 released. *Muv-Luv Alternative: Faraway Dawn: A 2D, turn-based tactical strategy game which puts human forces against BETA. *Muv-Luv The TSF Forefront: A still in development 3D shooter which allows the player to fight BETA from within a TSF. The project is considered to be indefinitely stalled. OTHER ASPECTS OF INTEREST Wiki articles that require expansion= *Sakaki Chizuru *Paul Radhabinod |-| Creative Crew and Vocalists= The people who have worked on Muv-Luv, from the creative crew to the singers and composers that have provided the music for the series. *Yoshimune Kouki *Wei Luxin *CARNELIAN *Miyata Sou *Kuribayashi Minami *JAM Project *Misato Aki *GRANRODEO *Ayami *Kumi Koda |-| Fandom Reactions= Well-known fan reactions to the series. *Homages *Gag Articles *Drill Milky Punch MERCHANDISE Several lines of merchandise have been produced under the series' name, ranging from character/TSF figurines and model kits to clothing. |-| TSF Figurines= Some of the first TSF-related merchandise were TSF figurines, the A3 series by Volks being one of the most prolific. In recent times, there have also been releases by Revoltech, as well as new Volks products, in the area of poseable TSF figurines. *TSF Figures *Volks A3 |-| TSF Model Kits= TSF model kits are mainly produced by Kotobukiya. However, Volks had also released a Type-00 resin kit during the visual novel's debut. *TSF Model Kits |-| Character Figures= Numerous character figurines have been produced since the beginning of the series. While the first character figurines were collectibles by Volks, recent releases include Figma's poseable figurines and statuettes by Goodsmile. *Character Figures |-| CD Releases= Collections of music and singles in each of the games/productions in the Muv-Luv series. *CD |-| Others= Because nothing beats stalking school teachers late at night, right? *Clothing Official sources you can follow for the latest news: *Forum: http://community.muvluv.moe/ *Twitter: https://twitter.com/muvluvseries *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/muvluvseries *Tumblr: http://muvluvseries.tumblr.com/ 'WIKI ACTIVITY'